BERTUKAR PERAN
by DarkGrinSmile2
Summary: Pein menyuruh semua anggotanya untuk mengikuti permainan bertukar peran. Hari kedua Zetsu sudah menampakkan dampak akibat menjadi Tobi, begitu juga sebaliknya. Rahasia besar Pein terbongkar! Akatsuki lain dikerjain Hidan. Deidara kembali mendapatkan pertanyaan yang bisa membuat jantungnya berumur pendek. CHAPTER UPDATE! hari kedua.
1. Chapter 1

.

_Warning : OOC akut, Typo (s), Crack Humor_

_Rate : T rate_

_Main Cast : Akatsuki_

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by DarkGrinSmile2_

.

**BERTUKAR PERAN**

**Prologe**

.

Pagi itu markas Akatsuki heboh seketika karena ulah Pein yang lagi-lagi dapat ide gak beres. Pein stress melihat anggotanya tiap misi selalu bertengkar mulut dan gak pernah akur. Makanya dia sekarang mengadakan permainan yang katanya sih untuk menjaga kekompakan dan kerjasama tim.

"Sumpeh lo Pein? Kita mau melakukan permainan?" tanya Konan gak nyante OOC berat.

"Kita semua akan memainkan pertukaran peran. Jadi kalian akan menjadi partner kalian selama satu minggu." Pein mengangguk serius, saking seriusnya Tobi yang dari tadi ngeliatin muka Pein jadi mules dadakan.

"_F*ckin nonesenses_! Ngapain sih, melakukan permainan gak guna seperti itu?" Hidan belum apa-apa udah protes berat. Gak kebayang kalau dia harus jadi Kakuzu yang kerjaannya harus ngituing duit melulu.

"Ini semua demi kerjasama tim terutama kalian! Setiap saat kalian bertengkar dan berkelahi, bikin kepala mumet!" Pein memijit keningnya yang terasa nyut-nyut mengingat kelakuan Kakuzu dan Hidan yang tiap saat bisa saja saling bunuh-bunuhan di tempat.

"Kalau begitu, kapan permainannya dimulai?" tanya Itachi cuek. Ayolah, dia akan menjadi Kisame dan itu bukanlah hal berat baginya, mengingat Kisame bukan partner yang merepotkan seperti Hidan atau Deidara, terlebih lagi Tobi.

"Permainan ini akan dilakukan mulai besok sampai 6 hari ke depan." Pernyataan Pein mendapat reaksi wajah-wajah horor dari Kakuzu, Zetsu, Deidara, Hidan dan Sasori.

"Kalau begitu, gue bakalan jadi ketua Akatsuki?" tanya Konan girang, Pein _sweatdrop_.

"Siapa juga yang mau mengikuti permainan bodoh ini," kata Sasori dengan malas dan langsung berbalik untuk pergi.

"Lo bakalan nyesel kalau sampai gak mengikuti permainan ini." Pein menyeringai, dan sumpah demi nama neneknya, Sasori dapat merasakan aura kebejadan yang keluar dari tubuh Pein.

"Ck, oke gue ikut!" balas Sasori frustasi dengan intimidasi Pein.

'_Ternyata Sasori mudah diancam... '_ batin Akatsuki manggut-manggut.

"Ingat, akan ada hukuman bagi yang kalah dalam permainan ini," kata Pein kali ini pasang cengiran mesum tingkat akut.

'_Yeh, sama aja bohong dong!'_ Sasori manyun-manyun sendiri kesel.

"Hu-hukumannya apaan, un?" tanya Deidara dengan perasaan gak enak. Cengiran Pein malah makin lebar.

"Hehehehehe... " Pein terkekeh nyeremin. Akatsuki lain serempak mundur beberapa langkah takut ketularan edan.

"Bagi yang kalah lari keliling Konoha tujuh kali putaran tanpa jubah dengan badan dijepit sama jepitan jemuran!" Pein entah dari mana langsung ngeluarin seperangkat jepitan jemuran yang segede bangkong di depan para Akatsuki.

"Glekh... " rekan-rekannya langsung nelan ludah sambil ngebayangin badan mereka dijepit sama jepitan bangkong itu. Secara serempak semuanya langsung geleng-geleng kepala dan menatap ngeri ke arah Pein.

"Hukuman buat yang gak mengikuti permainan ini jepitannya di tambah dua kali lipat!" Pein ngeluarin kotak gede yang isinya jepitan jemuran lainnya.

"Oh, ya satu lagi. Selama permainan kalian juga wajib untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diberikan dan menuliskan kesulitan yang kalian hadapi selama jadi partner kalian masing-masing nanti diakhir permainan!"

"Penting?" tanya Zetsu sarkastik.

"Penting atau jepitan ini menanti." Pein langsung ngambil satu jepitan dan langsung dimain-mainin (buka-tutup) di depan muka Zetsu. Sang kanibal langsung mingkem seketika.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu permainan dimulai!"

"HOREEEEE MAINNNNN!" sepertinya yang bahagian dengan permainan itu hanya Tobi seorang.

Gimana nasib Akatsuki selama bertukar peran?

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N : Lagi mencoba gaya penulian baru, mungkin terlihat agak canggung. Cerita ini gantiin cerita Akatsuki Game sebelumnya yang dihapus. I love them, really loved them so much. Hanya berusaha membuat fic mengenai Akatsuki yang hampir punah di tengah maraknya mainstream... Oh, well whatever, mungkin gak banyak yang suka sama mereka, tapi saya akan berusaha menamatkannya. Oh, ya yang mau lempar pertanyaan ke Akatsuki silahkan, akan dijawab sengawur mungkin (Lho?).


	2. Chapter 2

.

_Warning : OOC akut, Typo (s), Crack Humor_

_Rate : T rate_

_Main Cast : Akatsuki_

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by DarkGrinSmile2_

.

**BERTUKAR PERAN**

**Chapter 1**

**(Hari Pertama)**

.

Hari pertama permainan dimulai. Hari itu kebetulan semua Akatsuki lagi gak dapat misi apa-apa dari Pein. Katanya sih, si ketua mau mengawasi Akatsuki lainnya dulu selama seharian penuh dalam permainan ini.

Konan yang lagi berada di ruangan khusus tempat Pein sering kerja keliatan stress ngeliat tumpukan dokumen yang dibawa Pein ke dalam ruangan.

"Pein, ini gak salah?" tanyanya melihat satu tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung.

"Yep," balas Pein ngangguk sambil senyum-senyum. Dia tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Konan sekarang. "Biasanya lebih banyak dari itu, kok. Ini setengahnya doang!" Pein langsung keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Konan yang tepar di atas meja kecapean.

"Oi, Itachi tunggu dulu!" Kisame buntutin Itachi yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Apaan?" tanya sang Uchiha datar.

"Tiap pagi gue biasanya ngasih makan ikan-ikan dulu, nih!" Kisame ngasih makanan ikan yang masih dibungkus plastik rapet ke tangan Itachi.

"Hn... " Itachi gak jelas deh apa maksud dari jawabannya. Yang jelas dia menerima amanat dari Kisame buat ngasih makan ikan-ikan hias itu.

Itachi jalan menuju akuarium tercinta Kisame yang masih berlokasi di ruang tamu, tepatnya berada di sebelah persis dari pajangan bunga-bunga hias milik Zetsu. Pas sampe di depan akuarium dengan santainya Itachi malah nyelupin itu makanan ikan ke dalam akuarium. Kisame _jawdrop_ ngeliat kelakuan Itachi.

"Itachi dodol ah!" protes Kisame sambil berdiri dan buru-buru dia ngambil bungkusan plastik makanan ikan yang dicelupin sama Itachi tadi.

"Kenapa? Katanya disuruh kasih makan itu," jawab Itachi dengan tampang gak dosa.

"Tapi gak begitu juga kali kasih makannya!" dengus Kisame sebel, kadang-kadang Itachi bisa jadi mahkluk yang paling ngeselin di Akatsuki kalau dia mau.

"Gini nih, caranya kasih makan ikan yang baik dan benar." Kisame ngebukain makanan ikan itu pake gunting, abis itu dituang isinya ke dalem akuarium sementara Itachi ngeliatin Kisame dengan anteng. Gak lama Pein nongol.

"Woi, Kisame! Pelanggaran tuh! Lo gak boleh kasih makan ikan dulu, lo lagi jadi Itachi, kan!"

"Tapi, tapi, tapi, tapi Itachi terlalu o'on!" protes Kisame gak rela ngeliat ikan-ikannya kelaperan gara-gara Itachi ngasih makannya gak becus.

"Siapa bilang? Gue bisa kok, kasih makan ikan. Lagian gue itu Uchiha, kali. Gak ada diketurunan Uchiha yang o'on," balas Itachi santai sambil ngasih makan Kisame (kali ini dia bener ngerjainnya). "Gue cuma mau liat lo kena hukuman aja," ucapnya lagi sambil menyeringai dan Kisame sukses sadar kalau barusan aja kena dikerjain sama Itachi.

'_Asem nih anak! Liat aja gue bales ntar!'_ batin Kisame menggebu-gebu sambil menatap Itachi dengan penuh napsu (?) sementara yang ditatap langsung melenggang ke arah kamar mandi (Akatsuki punya dua kamar mandi).

_Krieeeet... _

Pintu kamar Deidara-Sasori kebuka. Kisame sama Pein reflek ngeliat ke arah tersebut dan dari dalamnya nongol Hiruko.

_Sret... Sret... Sret..._

Hiruko ngesot keluar dari kamar, Pein sama Kisame _sweatdrop_ ngeliat Hiruko yang jalannya kelewat lelet dari biasanya, dan entah kenapa gaya jalan Hiruko yang ngesot-ngesot begitu bikin mereka merasa serem sendiri.

_Tuk!_

Tiba-tiba Hiruko yang lagi ngesot nginjek jubah Akatsukinya sendiri.

_GUBRAK!_

Hiruko sukses nyungsep dengan muka yang mendarat duluan. Kisame sama Pein ngakak sejadi-jadinya.

_BRAKH!_

Sasori keluar kamar ngebanting pintu pas denger ada suara yang jatoh. Pas ngeliat Hiruko lagi terkapar di lantai, dia langsung berjalan mendekati dengan muka cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya sambil bantuin Hiruko berdiri.

"Gak apa-apa, un," balas Deidara yang ternyata dialah yang ada di dalam Hiruko (pantesan jalannya gak beres begitu, dia belum terbiasa).

"Gue gak nanya lo, tapi Hiruko! Cepet keluar dari Hiruko!" Sasori narik Hiruko paksa dari Deidara dan nyuruh partnernya untuk segera keluar dari dalam Hiruko.

"Sabar dong, un!" Deidara misuh-misuh sambil berusaha keluar dari Hiruko yang ditarik paksa sama Sasori.

"Sas, berhubung lo lagi jadi Deidara, lo gak boleh megang-megang Hiruko, apalagi sampe bawa-bawa Hiruko. Jadi selama 7 hari lo dilarang bersentuhan sama boneka-boneka lo itu, termasuk boneka barbie, boneka beruang, boneka _plushie_ yang berbentuk Chiyo dan Deidara sama robot-robotan yang lo punya!" Sasori sukses pundungan dengan awan mendung yang nongol di atas kepalanya. Kisame diem-diem ketawa. Dia tahu banget Sasori susah dibuat lepas dari kugutsu-kugutsunya.

"Mendingan nonton tipi deh," kata Kisame sambil nyalain TV layar datar berukuran cukup gede yang ada di ruang tamu (wuih, kaya!).

_Berita gembira! Sekarang anti keriput keluaran Konoha ada ekstrak kulit manggisnya!_

Itachi yang ada di dalam kamar mandi begitu denger iklan krim anti keriput ini langsung lari terbirit-birit ke depan dan langsung lompat salto dan mendarat mulus di sofa merah Akatsuki, duduk anteng sambil melototin iklan krim terbaru itu.

"MAU MAU MAU!" Itachi mendadak OOC sambil teriak-teriak heboh.

'_Kenapa nih anak? Mendadak gila jangan-jangan ... '_ Kisame duduknya langsung geser satu meter dari Itachi.

"Gue harus mendapatkan krim anti keriput terbaru itu! Harus!" Itachi terlihat menggebu-gebu. Dia langsung lompat salto lagi dan menuju satu-satunya telpon milik Akatsuki, niat mau mesen krim keluaran terbaru tadi.

"Tahan, tahan!" cegat Pein pas Itachi mau nelpon.

"Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Itachi rada sewot.

"Sejak kapan Kisame pake krim anti keriput? Jadi ditahan dulu deh hasrat lo, setidaknya sampai satu minggu ini!" Pein tentu saja dengan senang hati mengingatkan Itachi kalau dia lagi bertukar peran sama Kisame.

"Cih... " Itachi langsung pundungan. Padahal tadi ada bonus beli satu dapet dua, gagal deh hari ini dia maskeran pake krim baru.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada yang tau Tobi kemana? Tumben gak keliatan." Pein celingukan nyariin Tobi yang tumben-tumbenan bener gak ikutan nimbrung.

"Kayaknya lagi asik di depan tuh," samber Sasori cepet sambil nunjuk ke arah luar.

"Penasaran gua, ngapain sih tuh anak." Pein langsung jalan menuju luar yang diekorin Sasori, Itachi, Kisame sama Deidara (yang lagi di dalam Hiruko). Mereka jalan udah persis kayak kereta.

"Kayaknya itu anak menikmati banget menjadi Zetsu." Kisame geleng-geleng ngeliat Tobi yang lagi asik nyirem tanemannya Zetsu sama bunga-bunga yang ada. Bahkan sampe batu yang segede gaban juga ikut dia sirem sambil nyanyi-nyanyi.

"Lihat markasku penuh dengan kriminal, ada Sasori, ada juga Hidan. Setiap hari menjalani misi, kami semua pokoknya hebat!" Akatsuki lagin _sweatdrop_ denger nyanyian Tobi yang aneh plus cempreng.

"Untung aja dia di luar... " gumam hampir semua Akatsuki dengan lega. Soalnya kalau si Tobi nyanyi-nyanyi di dalam bisa makin stress mereka.

"Tapi, Zetsunya kemana ya? Malah ilang tuh anak." Sekarang Pein yang kebingungan nyariin Zetsu yang dari tadi belum keliatan.

"_Like I care_... " Sasori angkat bahu dan langsung jalan cuek. Abis itu Kisame dan Itachi ikutan jalan dan pas Deidara yang mau jalan mendadak Zetsu nongol di depan dia.

"Deidara-_senpai_~~ " Zetsu manggil Deidara dengan riang, tapi malah keliatan nyeremin dan aneh di mata Deidara.

"Ngagetin, un!" omel Deidara yang nyaris aja jantungnya copot.

"Kita main yuk, _senpai_! Main kejar daku, kau ku makan, slurp!" air liur Zetsu netes, Deidara makin ngeri ngeliatnya.

"O-ogah, un!" Deidara mundur takut-takut dari Zetsu, tapi yang ada dia nginjek ujung jubahnya (lagi) dan sukses ngegabruk kejengkang ke belakang.

_GUBRAK!_

Akatsuki lain langsung kaget dan ngeliat ke arah Deidara yang lagi telentang di lantai berusaha bangun tapi gak bisa-bisa, macem kura-kura lagi kebalik aja dia.

"Tolongin gue, un! Tolong gue mau dimakan sama Zetsu, un!" Deidara teriak-teriak parno sendiri, mikir yang macem-macem.

"Istri lo tuh, Sas. Bantuin gih!" celetuk Itachi seenak keriput.

"_Whatever..._ " Sasori memutar bola matanya tapi dia tak mau berdebat dengan Itachi. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Deidara untuk membantu partner parnonya itu.

_BRAKH!_

Mendadak keluar Hidan yang diiringi isak tangis dari Kakuzu.

"Balikin, gak! Balikin bini gua!" Kakuzu nangis-nangis sambil melukin kaki Hidan.

"Arghh! Kakuzu lepas! Gua gak bisa jalan ini, lu berat!" Hidan jalan sambil narik-narik kakinya yang dipegangin Kakuzu.

"Tapi uang gua... " Kakuzu ngotot gak mau lepasin Hidan sebelum duit-duitnya dibalikin.

"Woi, pelanggaran lo!" samber Pein ingetin Kakuzu kalau mereka lagi main 'Bertukar Peran'.

"Bodo amat! Dan, balikin gak duit gua!" Pein dongkol omongannya gak digubris.

"Ck, gua kan lagi berperan jadi diri lu!" Hidan goyang-goyangin kakinya supaya Kakuzu lepas dari dia.

"Kalo gak dibalikin gua pelorotin nih, celana lo!" Kakuzu ngancem, Hidan cuek gak percaya.

_SRRET!_

Ternyata kali ini Hidan salah perhitungan. Kakuzu bener-bener melaksanakan ancamannya, dan bertepatan dengan itu, Konan keluar dari ruangan dan tanpa sengaja melihat adegan nista tersebut.

"GYAAAA MY VIRGIN EYESSS! DASAR KALIAN DUO MESUM!" Konan teriak histeris dan merasa telah kehilangan 'keperawanan' seketika.

"RASAKAN INI!"

_DUAGHH!_

Sebuah tinju melayang dahsyat ke arah Kakuzu dan Hidan dan membuat kedua Akatsuki tersebut melayang mental keluar markas dan hanya menyisakan celana Hidan yang ketinggalan serta beberapa lembar ryo yang tertumpuk di atasnya (RIP KakuHidan sekali lagi –author dibacok-). Pein nelen ludah gak nyangka tenaga Konan bisa sedahsyat itu. Hari itu para Akatsuki bisa memetik suatu hikmah, jangan main-main dengan perempuan yang sedang marah. Percayalah mereka sangat mengerikan.

* * *

**Malamnya**

* * *

Pein nyuruh anggota Akatsuki semuanya kumpul di ruang tamu karena ada pertanyaan yang harus mereka jawab.

"Buruan Pein, gue ngantuk nih!" omel Itachi gak sabaran. Maklum dia butuh tidur untuk kecantikan biar gak tambah keriputan.

"Oke, ini pertanyaannya... " Pein ngebuka selembar kertas yang dia dapat, "pertanyaannya... Apa kesan pertama yang kalian rasakan saat bertemu dengan partner kalian. Inget jawab jujur!" Pein, Konan sama Tobi keliatan antusias sama pertanyaan ini.

"Mulai dari siapa dulu yang jawab?" tanya Itachi sambil berharap bukan dia duluan yang disuruh jawab pertama.

"Lo duluan deh Dei. Kesan lo ke Sasori sama Tobi gimana waktu dipasangin sama mereka." Pein nunjuk Deidara duluan buat ngejawab.

"Kalau waktu sama Sasori-da... Err, Sasori un... Kesannya seneng, un! Soalnya dia ternyata _artistan_ juga, jadi merasa sama un. Cuma sayang ternyata kami gak sepaham, un." Deidara keliatan kecewa berat karena Sasori gak pernah sependapat sama dia soal seni. "Kalau sama Tobi, dia menyebalkan un! Gak bisa diem, susah diatur dan manggil '_senpai_' seenaknya, un!" baiklah sekarang Deidara malah keliatan emosi, misuh-misuh gak jelas. Kepalanya udah keluar asep.

"Itu karma lo, Dei. Gak inget apa, pas lo parteran sama gue? Lo juga susah diatur, susah dibilangin dan terlalu anggep remeh musuh. Belum lagi seenaknya manggil '_danna_'." Celetuk Sasori secara tiba-tiba bikin Deidara pundung dadakan dan berpikir, secara gak langsung Sasori mau bilang Tobi itu adalah cerminan dari dirinya sendiri.

"Giliran lo Sas. Apa kesan pertama lo ke Deidara pas dipasangin sama dia?" Pein ngangkat alisnya penasaran sementara Konan harap-harap cemas, berharap Sasori mengatakan sesuatu yang bikin jiwa fujoshinya bangkit.

"_Another stupid brat_," jawab Sasori sambil nunjuk Deidara dan Hidan secara bergantian. Konan sama Deidara pundungan barengan sementara Hidan langsung lempar _deathglare _yang sama sekali gak mempan ke Sasori.

"Sekarang giliran Tobi. Jawab." Pein beralih ke Tobi yang malah asik main sendiri.

"Eh? Pein-_sama_ nanya apa? Coba ulang, tadi Tobi gak denger." Tobi cengengesan bikin Pein harus banyak-banyak ngelus dada.

"Kesan pertama lo waktu dipasangin sama Deidara, gimana?" Pein menghela napas berusaha sabar ngadepin bocah yang satu ini.

"Oh, hmm partner Tobi cantik banget!" Akatsuki lain ngakak denger pengakuan Tobi sementara Deidara diem-diem berencana mau ngebom Tobi setelah permainan selesai.

"Lo berdua gimana?" kini giliran pasangan Kakuzu-Hidan yang dapet giliran.

"Kesan waktu dipasangin sama dia? Orang tua yang gila harta!" jawab Hidan gak pake mikir dan langsung kena kepret sama Kakuzu yang lagi megang duit (pelanggara oi!).

"Bocah ngeselin karena dia gak bisa gua bunuh," jawab Kakuzu sambil lirik Hidan yang lagi menyeringai.

"Oke sekarang giliran lo berdua yang jawab." Pein ngelirik Itachi sama Kisame yang dari tadi asik aja diem adem ayem.

"Biasa aja," jawab Kisame dan Itachi dengan kompak. Pein muter kedua bola matanya sambil membatin '_dasar terlalu waras'_. (Dia belum tahu aja kelakuan Itachi sama Kisame kalau lagi gak waras gimana, ngalahin yang lain).

"Terakhir Zetsu. Kesan lo ke Tobi gimana?" yang terakhir dapet giliran jawab adalah Zetsu.

"Calon makanan baru, nyem!" Zetsu langsung ileran (lagi). Tobi langsung merana karena dua _senpai_-nya bener-bener gak ada yang beres.

"Pein. Kok, lo sendiri gak ngejawab pertanyaan itu?" tanya Itachi gak rela. Masa mereka aja yang disuruh ngejawab sementara si Pein gak.

"Untuk apa dijawab? Konan adalah partner terbaik yang gue punya!" ucapnya sambil nyengir bikin Konan _blushing_ dan membatin '_lo juga partner terbaik buat gue'_.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya buat Sasori sama Deidara. Dari Sasori dulu." Pein ambil kertas lainnya sambil melirik Sasori sama Deidara barengan. "Gimana rasanya jadi Deidara yang... Ehem, _notabene_, ehem banci kaleng?".

"KURANG AJAR, UNNNN! SIAPA YANG BERANI BILANG GUE BANCI KALENG, UN!" Deidara ngomel-ngomel sambil jambret kertas yang ada di tangan Pein. "Mizuna, un? Ingat-ingat ini, Mizuna, un! Kau akan kuledakan, nanti un!" Deidara sewot sambil nunjuk ke arah depan gak jelas mau nunjuk kemana.

"Kayak lo tau aja dia di mana." Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Udah belom ngomelnya? Gue mau jawab nih!" Sasori mendengus gak sabaran. Deidara mengangguk mempersilahkan sang partner untuk menjawab. "Jawabannya, gak. Deidara gak pernah berkelakuan kayak banci, cuma setengah sarap aja," jawab Sasori enteng (ceritanya ngebelain dia). Deidara langsung _sparkling-sparkling_ matanya, berasa dibela.

"Pertanyaan buat Deidara, lo lebih pilih mana Itachi apa Sasori?" tanya Pein sambil nyengir setan, Konan langsung masang kuping, Akatsuki lain langsung siul-siul. Itachi sama Sasori langsung melempar tatapan tajam ke arah si _blondie_.

_'Mampus un!'_ Deidara ngebatin stress. Pasalnya kalau dia pilih Itachi, Sasori pasti ngamuk dan gak ada jaminan dia bakalan hidup setelah ini, sementara kalau pilih Sasori? Bisa-bisa dia mateng kena Amaterasu. Terjebak antara dua psikopat memang mengerikan.

"Jawab woi, jangan kelamaan! Itachi apa Sasori? Pilih dari hati!" Hidan tumbenan bener bawa-bawa hati segala, biasanya dia yang paling gak berhati.

"Sasori un!" akhirnya Deidara milih Sasori. Itachi sih keliatannya senyum kalem tapi dalam hati dia merutuk kenapa bisa kalah dari Sasori.

"Alasannya apa?" tanya Konan kepo mendadak.

"Yee! di situ, kan gak ditanya alesannya apa, un!" Konan langsung manyun. "Siapa suruh pertanyaannya gak lengkap, un!" sambung Deidara sambil membatin _'untung gak disuruh sama alesannya, un'._

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

.

_Warning : OOC akut, Typo (s), Crack Humor_

_Rate : T rate_

_Main Cast : Akatsuki_

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by DarkGrinSmile2_

.

**BERTUKAR PERAN**

**Chapter 2**

.

Hari kedua permainan semakin memanas (?) ditambah dengan suasana siang itu memang sedang panas-panasnya. Kisame stress karena mau berendem di dalam kolam tapi dilarang sama Pein dan Konan dengan alasan dia sedang menjadi Itachi. Jadi tinggallah dia merutuki nasib di depan cermin kesayangan Itachi yang sukses retak karena kelamaan dipake sama Kisame. Itachi sendiri bukannya gak tahu kalau cermin berharganya retak, dia ingin nangis, menjerit, atau kalau perlu berteriak lebay tapi itu tak mungkin karena dia harus jaga _image _dan _stay cool_ demi nama Uchiha ck ck ck.

"PEEEEINNNNN!" teriakan Konan mendadak menggelegar bak petir di tengah malem.

"A-ada apa Konan?" tanya Pein mendadak ciut pas ngeliat muka angker Konan yang keluar dari dalam ruangan kerja yang biasa dipakai oleh Pein.

"Jadi selama ini kata Tobi itu benar, ya? Kau diam-diam membaca buku-buku ini!" Konan memamerkan sederet majalah penuh sensor di tangannya.

"Gak, itu gak bener! Sumpah demi nama Hidan, kalau gue bohong dia bakalan mati!" Pein egois sampe sumpah pake nama temennya sendiri (lagian Hidan gak bisa mati, sumpahnya kibul belaka).

"Wo'o, si Pein ketahuan, baca bokep lagi dengan diam-diam dari si Konan!" Itachi sama Kisame langsung akur, nyanyi kompak jadi latar belakangnya Konan. Pein langsung lempar _deathglare_ tapi yang ada duo penyanyi itu malah semakin kenceng nyanyinya.

'_Ah, reseh nih anak dua!'_ rutuk Pein menyesali diri kenapa bisa anak buahnya gak bisa diajak kerjasama dan malah demen ngerjain dia.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Konan langsung jalan ke arah Pein sambil menaikkan lengan jubah Akatsukinya. Tampangnya di mata Pein saat itu persis mak lampir yang siap nelen dia hidup-hidup.

"Pein... " Konan mencengkram kedua bahu Pein dengan aura mengerikan. Keringet dingin langsung mengucur dari belakang kepala Pein.

"Kenapa lo gak bilang-bilang punya majalah ini? ini pasti keluaran dari Jiraiya-_sensei_, kan? Gue juga mao nitip tauk!" ceplos Konan pake muncrat di depan muka Pein. Akatsuki lain yang denger omongan Konan langsung membelalak lebar, gak percaya Konan ikut-ikutan mesum.

"Hah? Lo juga mau nitip? I-ini kan kebanyakan gambar ceweknya!" mendadak Pein langsung berpikir Konan itu menyimpang. Ayolah, semua pria dewasa pasti punya majalah dewasa yang isinya gadis-gadis cantik, _you know_ lah. Tapi Konan? Untuk apa dia nitip majalah dewasa pria?

"Iya, tapi bukan majalah ini lah! Gue masih normal!" balas Konan sambil melempar majalah-majalah penuh sensor milik Pein ke sembarang arah. Pein yang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan majalah-majalah bokepnya malah dipegangin Kisame dan Itachi.

"Terus majalah apaan?" sambung Kakuzu yang mendadak nongol dan dari tadi udah nguping pembicaraan sableng temen-temennya.

"MAJALAH _YAOI_ VERSI AKATSUKI DONG!" teriak Konan dengan semangat api cinta yang membara. Akatsuki yang hampir sebagian masih berada di dalam kamar masing-masing langsung pada keluar.

"Ma-majalah _yaoi_ versi Akatsuki, un?" tanya Deidara mendadak merinding. Konan mengangguk nyeremin.

"Kerjaan siapa sih yang bikin majalah kayak gituan?" Itachi matanya udah nyala merah-merah, merasa gak terima dijadiin bahan buat majalah _yaoi_.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si _ero-sannin_!" kata Sasori yakin seyakin-yakinnya.

"Wah, minta di sparta itu orang!" sambar Hidan sambil ngibas-ngibasin sabitnya gak jelas.

"Woi, masih guru gue itu!" Pein nyolot denger omongan Hidan. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa suruh lo udah boleh megang-megang sabit? Pelanggaran woi!" Pein nendang sabit Hidan ampe mental. Hidan otomatis ngejar sabit kesayangannya sebelum dicolong maling (siapa juga yang berani nyolong sabit dia?).

"Oh, ya ada pertanyaan nih dari beberapa orang dan **wajib** dijawab!" kata Konan sambil melakukan penekanan pada kata 'wajib' sambil membuka selembar kertas.

"Buat semua Akatsuki, bagian yang paling tersulit waktu jadi partner masing-masing apa aja?" Konan menatap semua Akatsuki yang secara ajaib udah kumpul semua termasuk Hidan yang udah balik lagi.

"Pake Hiruko, un!" Deidara orang pertama yang jawab dengan semangat. Sasori lempar _deathglare_ ke si pirang.

"Pake jepitan bunga kertas... " Pein mendadak _blushing_ berat. Konan langsung nyengir. Gak sangka ketua sableng macem Pein bisa malu-malu duren begitu.

"Manggil mahkluk ini dengan sebutan, ugh... '_danna_'... " kata Sasori sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Deidara yang ada di dalam Hiruko dengan tatapan gak ikhlas. Tepat setelah dia menyebut '_danna_' ke Deidara, pemuda berwajah _baby face_ itu langsung kabur plus kumur-kumur, tinggal Kisame deh yang ngomel-ngomel, soalnya si Sasori kumur-kumur pake air akuarium dia (Yaiks! Jijay!).

"Ngolesin muka pake masker anti keriput... Kalian tahu, itu tindakan yang sangat tidak jantan!" Kisame geleng-geleng gak percaya dia bisa melakukan hal ajaib seperti itu dan merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang ksatria turun ke tingkat 2 dari skala 10.

"Nguras empang dan itu bikin kulit jadi gatal-gatal! Belum lagi kalau cuaca lagi panas kayak gini, duh panas. Bisa-bisa kulit kering dan keriputnya makin nambah!" jawab Itachi sambil ngaca dengan narsis (meskipun kacanya sukses retak tadi).

"Tobi gak bisa ilang timbul ke tanah! Jadi, benjol terus deh pala Tobi!" Tobi nunjuk kepalanya yang udah benjol bertingkat delapan.

"NGITUNGIN DUITTTT!" Hidan mendadak teriak histeris. "Lu semua gak tahu, kan banyaknya duit-duit yang dia simpen di dalam koper-koper nista itu! Jari-jari gua sampe keriting tiap malem!" Hidan meratapi nasibnya yang tiap malah harus ngituing duit sampe goler di tempat.

"Melakukan ritual bodoh," sahut Kakuzu enteng.

"Enak aja lu! Itu ritual yang harus dipatuhi oleh pengikut Dewa Jashin! Sekali lagi bilang itu ritual bodoh, kau akan kena kutuk!" Hidan ngamuk pengen nampol Kakuzu tapi kepalanya langsung di tahan sama si maniak duit.

"Zetsu, kok lu diem aja?" tanya Pein yang beralih ke Zetsu yang sejak tadi gak ikutan nimbrung. Bukannya ngejawab Zetsu malah melotot sambil megangin pipinya yang kayak bengkak.

"Yeh, ditanya malah melotot! Makin serem muka lu!" timpal Kisame gak nyadar kalau dirinya sendiri juga sama seremnya kayak Zetsu.

"Zetsu-_senpai _lagi sakit gigi, makanya gak bisa ngomong sekarang." Jawaban malah datang dari mulut Tobi yang dengan senang hati mengabarkan Zetsu sakit gigi (sungguh ajaib Zetsu bisa sakit gigi!).

"Wow, kok bisa?" tanya Pein takjub.

"Semalem Zetsu-_senpai_ ngabisin 20 permen lolipop, lho~~~ " sekarang Akatsuki yang lain tahu, apa yang menjadi penderitaan Zetsu selama menjadi Tobi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, emang lo gak menderita jadi si Pein?" tanya Itachi penasaran dari tadi Konan juga belum jawab apa-apa.

"Gak dong! Gue malah bahagia jadi dia!" Konan kelihatan senang sementara Pein langsung merasa bangga. Secara gak langsung Konan seperti bilang kalau menjadi dirinya tak merepotkan.

"Masa sih gak susah sama sekali?" tanya Kisame gak percaya.

"Iya, dong! Gue bisa bebas baca majalah _yaoi_ versi dewasa, khu khu khu khu... " Konan pamerin majalah tercintanya edisi keluaran bulan lalu. Akatsuki melotot.

"Kau lupa satu hal Konan. Pein gak mungkin baca majalah seperti itu, iya kan Pein?" Sasori melirik ke arah Pein yang entah kenapa jadi cengengesan gak jelas.

"Asal kalian tahu, saudara-saudara. Majalah ini punya Pein! Emang kalian gak tau, ya? Pein itu fu-dan-shi!" terbongkar sudah aib yang selama berabad-abad (kelamaan woi!) disembunyikan Pein. Ternyata sang maniak icha-icha _paradise_ adalah seorang fudanshi! Pantesan aja dia merekrut Akatsuki hampir cowok semua.

"Buset deh... Ketua sama Wakil ketua, kenapa sama-sama kompak gak warasnya? Yang satu fujoshi, yang satunya fudanshi!" Kakuzu nyeletuk sambil geleng-geleng.

"Ketularan virus dari Konan, sih! Lo semua bayangin aja berinteraksi sama fujoshi _hardcore _macem Konan, gak mungkin gak ketepa sama virusnya!" Pein akhirnya ngaku juga dan semua itu gara-gara dia ketularan dari Konan.

'_Gawat! Bisa-bisa gue juga ketularan (un),'_ batin Akatsuki kompakan sambil menjauhkan posisi masing-masing dari Konan dan Pein.

"Lanjut ke pertanyaan lainnya deh." Pein buru-buru ngalihin topik sebelum rahasia kebongkar satu-satu gara-gara Konan.

"Untuk semua Akatsuki. Pernah gak, kalian berpikir untuk tukar partner?" tanya Pein sambil ngebaca tulisan di kertas yang lagi dipegang sama Konan. Sengaja nempel-nempel biar mesra.

"Gak pernah," jawab Akatsuki semua dengan kompak.

"Kenapa?" lagi-lagi Konan yang kepo.

"Di situ gak disuruh jawab alesannya tuh!" samber Zetsu yang tau-tau udah nongol aja di belakangnya Konan sambil ngintip kertas pertanyaan yang lagi dipegang. Konan langsung manyun, bikin Pein gregetan.

"Pertanyaan lainnya buat Hidan, kenapa rambut lo bisa selalu rapih begitu?" Zetsu alihin topik ke pertanyaan lain daripada denger gerutuan Konan.

"Iya juga, un. Apa rahasianya, un?" tanya Deidara ikutan penasaran.

"Waktu dia ketabrak kuda aja, rambutnya gak berubah loh!" samber Kakuzu yang langsung mendapat tatapan takjub dari Akatsuki lainnya.

"Mau tahu rahasianya?" tanya Hidan sok misterius. Akatsuki lain langsung ngangguk berjamaah.

"Gua kasih tahu caranya. Pertama angkat tangan kayak gini." Hidan menengadahkan kedua tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya. Akatsuki lain ikutan kecuali Konan (yang gak berminat), Sasori (yang merasa udah keren) dan Kakuzu (yang jelas-jelas pake kerudungan gitu).

"Terus, un?" tanya Deidara antusias. Siapa tahu dengan begini dia bisa ngalahin rambut Itachi yang terkenal lebih rapih dibanding rambutnya.

"Pueh... Pueh!" Hidan ngeludah ke kedua telapak tangannya dengan penuh napsu. Akatsuki lain masih belum ngeh dan asik-asik aja ngikutin jejak-jejak misterius (?) yang dilakukan Hidan.

"Gosok-gosok... " Hidan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya tadi. Akatsuki masih setia mengikuti (awas keluar jin).

"Nah, terus diginiin deh!" Hidan langsung _just running his fingers through his hair_ (someone can help me to translate this into the right sentences in Indonesian? I just can't find the suitable words for this, I just forget some words...).

Akatsuki lain kecuali Konan, Sasori dan Kakuzu mengikuti kelakuan Hidan tanpa protes dengan tampang polos sepolos-polosnya. Beberapa detik kemudian tampang polos itu berubah jadi eskpresi _shock_. Kayanya mereka baru menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Hidan nyengir.

"WHAAAT?" Akatsuki melotot sambil geleng-geleng.

"Najis, un!" Deidara buru-buru kabur ke kamar mandi duluan yang disusul sama Akatsuki lain.

"Hahahaha!" Hidan ngakak hebat, gak sangka teman-temannya bisa begitu amat mudah dimanipulasi, termasuk si Itachi.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Emang itu cara lo buat ngejaga rambut lo?" tanya Kakuzu penasaran juga.

"Kagak lah! Gua cuma mau ngerjain mereka aja, hahaha... " jawab Hidan tertawa renyah. "Gua punya gel khusus buat rambut gua sendiri, tapi rahasia!"

Beberapa menit kemudian Akatsuki lain berbondong-bondong secara masal balik dari kamar mandi sambil bawa senjata masing-masing buat ngebabat Hidan.

"Mampus lo!" Kakuzu kelihatannya bahagia bener liat partner menderita.

"Pertanyaan berikutnya! Deidara, kenapa waktu itu lu bisa pilih Sasori dibanding Itachi?" Hidan buru-buru ngambil kertas yang dipegang oleh Konan dan melontarkan pertanyaan lain yang kebetulan ditujukan untuk Deidara.

Deidara yang mendengar pertanyaan itu membatu seketika. Akatsuki lain diem di tempat sambil menatap Deidara penuh rasa ingin tahu terutama Konan yang memang sudah menantikan pertanyaan ini.

"Pertanyaan itu hanya ilusi, un! Gak ada, un!" Deidara mau mangkir dari 'kewajibannya' untuk menjawab.

"Emang udah siap sama hukumannya?" cibir Kisame gak yakin Deidara berani.

"Gak sih, un... " Deidara garuk-garuk bingung.

"Makanya cepetan jawab!" Konan mendadak ngomel gak nyante.

"Mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh, _that's mean you dig your own grave_... " ancem Sasori serem udah wanti-wanti aja biar Deidara gak ngomong yang aneh atau hal gaje.

"Karena... Uh, _karena he's like my mate_, un!" jawab Deidara ambigu, bisa bikin orang yang denger salah paham (_mate_, bisa berarti pasangan di dalam pernikahan, tapi bisa juga berarti pasangan dalam tim).

"Cieeee! Piwit-piwit!" Konan nyengir lebar sambil godain Deidara. Akatsuki lain sukses salah kaprah.

"Arghh! Lo selalu ngomong hal-hal yang bikin orang lain salah paham!" Sasori frustasi sendiri. Badannya mulai ngeluarin piso beracun, Deidara langsung kabur tanpa diminta.

_'Liat aja, un yang ngasih pertanyaan tadi bakal gue kejar sampe ke ujung jalan un!'_ sumpah Deidara dalam hari sambil lari-lari.

Gimana hari ketiga mereka? Apakah Akatsuki masih bisa bertahan tanpa melakukan banyak kesalahan?

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N : Sebenernya mau nampilin mereka keluar dari markas dan melakukan hal konyol, tapi ternyata di luar dugaan.


End file.
